All the Difference in the World
by dragonfire owns
Summary: Not everyone i who they seem to be. Voldemort is not evil while Dumbledore is more manipulative than ever. Creature!Dark!Independent!Harry Dark! not Evil!Voldemort Evil!manipulative!dumbledore harry/fem!blaise. ch. 3 up finally
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Contrary to popular opinion, Lord Voldemort was not a muggle-hating psychopath who did not care for others. Instead, he was an individual who saw the corruption in the wizarding world and had vowed to change it. As he had tried to gain power to accomplish his goal, Albus Dumbledore, the so-called Lord of the Light, saw him as a threat to him and his power. It was the old ways that had allowed him to become the Lord of the Light, and anything that wanted to change the old ways was a threat. He monitored every family who had a vote on the Wizengamot, and would destroy that family if they were involved with Lord Voldemort. So Dumbledore watched as a cloaked figure approached the Potter house. Watched and waited.

- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lord Voldemort rang the doorbell on the Potter house. As he waited, he mused over what had convinced the Potters to join him. Mainly, it was Lily because of her status as a muggle-born, but James had always been the rebellious type. Especially since Dumbledore had helped pass a law concerning the hunting of werewolves. He was shaken out of his musing as Lily opened the door.

"Oh, hi Tom," she said, "come in, come in."

"Don't mind if I do, Lily," said Voldemort, "is James home?"

"He should be soon. He's probably out with Sirius somewhere, doing who knows what."

Voldemort and Lily walked into the sitting room, where Voldemort took off his hood. Shaking his head, he brushed a few strands of his long, black hair out of his face before sitting down.

"And where's baby Harry?"

"He's up in his room. He turned Remus pink today, so he's sleeping it off. Anyway, Peter said that Lucius has come back from America?"

"Yes, he did a rather good job at persuading President Reagan and President Collins to not interfere over here if Dumbledore tries to get them to help. He also tells me that the Admiral's forces are ready to leave America. We should be able to get the Dark Angels and the Moon Clan assembled in the next few days, and then…"

The front door opened, and a voice said, "Honey, I'm home."

"I'm in the sitting room," Lily yelled back, "Tom's here too."

Footsteps sounded around the corner and James poked his head in on his way to the bedroom. He wore his best robes, although they were a bit wrinkled.

"Hey Tom," he said, "I'll be down in a few minutes."

Voldemort waved his hand as more footsteps were heard and another head popped around the corner.

"What's goin' on, Tom?" said Sirius Black.

"I'll tell you when James gets back down here," said Voldemort.

"Okey-dokey. Tiger-Lily, you might want to take a look at your kitchen. Did Harry do something to it?"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, what did you do to my kitchen??!!" yelled Lily.

Sirius gulped. "Nothing, Tiger-Lily, absolutely nothing," he said, while backing towards the stairs.

Lily stood up, took out her wand, and waved it in a threatening manner. This was all that was needed for Sirius to bolt up the stairs to Harry's room, where he usually slept when he stayed over. Soon, James came back down the stairs wearing a muggle t-shirt saying "Led Zeppelin" and plain muggle jeans. Sirius followed him trying to hide from the glare that Lily was sending his way. Sirius was also holding Harry, who was looking at everyone with a smile on his face. Sirius handed Harry to Lily, who stopped looking so fierce immediately. She poked his nose, and he giggled and then quieted down when Voldemort started to speak.

"Everything is ready. Iselde and Jameson say that they are going to bring some new allies with them in three days, by which time the Admiral…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

A happy Lord Voldemort exited the Potter household a few hours later. His lieutenants had managed to devise some backup plans for the attack and Harry was doing well. Almost nothing could ruin his good spirits as he apparated back to his headquarters.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Albus Dumbledore apparated into Godrics Hollow an hour after Voldemort had left, and a half hour after Sirius went shopping. He pulled out his deluminator, and clicked it until the neighborhood was in darkness. He walked up the Potter's steps, his white robes billowing behind him in the wind.

The light was on in the sitting room, and it flickered different colors, indicating that the muggle TV was on. After taking a few deep breaths, Dumbledore blasted down the door. Immediately, footsteps sounded in the hallway and James appeared, wand out. As soon as he saw Dumbledore, he shouted "Lily, it's Dumbledore. Get Harry, I'll hold him off."

Dumbledore just laughed. How pathetic did they think he was? Immediately, he sent a Reducto at James, who blocked it and sent a borderline dark curse back at him. Meanwhile, Lily had grabbed Harry from his crib and started looking for a way out. The window was too small and…She heard a crash from downstairs and was certain that James had just fallen. Sure enough, a long bearded shadow was walking down the hall. Soon, it reached the doorway where Dumbledore stood, eyes twinkling in overdrive, while he still managed to look powerful. Lily thought he looked like a powerful idiot.

"I expected better things from you, Lily. But, no matter. In an hour, aurors will arrive and think that Voldemort has committed another crime, while I will be the hero who fought off The Dark Lord. _Avada Kedavra_."

Lily fell to the floor, eyes glazed over, her hand still touching Harry's. Dumbledore whispered those same two words directed at Harry, but something reflected it into the ceiling which collapsed. By the time the last piece had fallen, Dumbledore had apparated back to Hogwarts. Miraculously, two bright green eyes with a lightning bolt scar above them shone out of the rubble, to be found by the aurors later that night,

-- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - -- - -

Harry Potter slept as he was placed on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive by Albus Dumbledore, who still shocked by what had happened the night before. The killing curse had rebounded, but luckily, not on him. It would be in Harry's best interests, he had decided, to be placed with his relatives, the magic-hating Dursleys. He would grow up weak and would look to Dumbledore as his savior when he was rescued. In, the meantime, he would say that Voldemort had been vanquished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -

Lord Voldemort wondered where things had gone wrong. His brightest lieutenants were dead, their house destroyed and there was no trace of Harry. On top of that, he was blamed, like usual, and supposedly dead. The corrupt wizarding world was celebrating his "downfall." He had asked Lucius to check where Harry had gone with the Ministry and he was due to report any minute now. Right on que, Lucius burst through the door.

"Lucius, what news do you have?" asked Voldemort.

"Tom, he has been taken to his relatives, the Dursleys. They're muggles," panted Lucius.

"Well, that makes my job easier. You have done well."

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Voldemort arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive at 9 o'clock that night. He was dressed as a muggle business man because of the mindset of the Dursleys. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door was opened by a whale of a man.

"Who are you? Do you know what time it is?" barked the man in a gruff voice.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" said Voldemort.

"Yes."

"I have learned that you have come into possession of a small child named Harry Potter. I am here to take custody of him seeing as you devote your attention on your other child and will most likely leave nothing for Harry. As such, you are unable to properly take care of him."

Vernon's face lit up at the prospect of not having to raise the "worthless freak."

"Well sure. Let me get the papers."

Vernon turned around, trundling up the stairs. Voldemort walked in to the hallway, waiting by the foot of the stairs. Vernon soon came down the stairs, waving several pieces of paper.

"Here you are sir. Never wanted to take care of that worthless freak anyway."

As he said this, Voldemort simmered with anger. Schooling his features, he asked, "Where is Harry?"

"Oh, he's down here." Walking around the stairs, he opened the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out Harry, still sleeping peacefully. He handed Harry to the now pissed off Voldemort, who pulled out his wand.

"I don't like your attitude Dursley. However, if you disappeared, Dumbledore would ask questions. _Obliviate_. You will remember taking Harry in, but he ran away. You will not remember me and if anyone asks about him, tell them he ran away."

With that, Voldemort grabbed Harry and left the house. He apparated out as soon as he reached the range of the wards, appearing in the hall of his headquarters.

"Dinky!" He called.

A house-elf appeared, wearing a green pillowcase.

"Yes master?" said the house-elf.

"Take care of Harry for tomorrow. Let no one disturb him. Bring him to me two days from now."

"Yes master." The house-elf bowed and took Harry, disappearing with a small pop.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Two days later, Voldemort was getting ready to meet the Queen of the Vampires and the Werewolf pack leader. Apparently, they also were bringing some new allies. The reason that he wanted Harry here was because he would be busy in other countries and would be unable to take care of Harry. He planned on asking Iselde to take care of Harry.

Dinky popped in, carrying Harry.

"Dinky has done as Master asked. Harry has been taken care of," said Dinky.

"Thank you Dinky. You may go now."

Dinky disappeared and another house elf popped in.

"Master, the guests have arrived," said the new arrival.

"Excellent. Show them in."

The house-elf bowed. "As you wish Master," it said before popping away again.

Soon, it walked through the doors, leading a beautiful vampiress, a gruff looking man and two hooded figures, one short and one tall.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Iselde, Jake," said Voldemort, rising from his position at head of the table. Harry lay on the table before him.

"As always Tom," said Iselde, smiling.

"And who are our guests?" asked Voldemort.

"May I introduce to you Matthew Fireclaw of the Dragon Clan and Mizuki Ashinawa of the Cat Tribe."

The figures threw back their hoods to reveal a tall man with spiked red and orange hair and red horns spiraling from his head. He had long fangs in his mouth and his eyes were red and slit just like dragons eyes. The other figure was a short Japanese woman with white cat ears and soft blue eyes that were also slits.

Shaking their hands, Voldemort said, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Fireclaw and Ms. Ashinawa."

"Please, call me Matthew," said Matthew.

"And call me Mizuki," said Mizuki.

"Of course, and call me Tom," said Voldemort, "sit down, please."

"So, what news do you have?" asked Voldemort.

Jake Jameson, the Werewolf leader, spoke up in his gruff baritone. "My pack, although unhappy about the attack being delayed, are excited to leave for America. Several of them have relatives over there, and we hope to grow bigger."

"My clan has expressed interest in staying in the U.K. They love Scotland especially," said Iselde.

"My clan will head to Africa, to explore the rumors of another dragon clan there," said Matthew.

"And my tribe will be staying here as well," said Mizuki.

"Excellent, excellent," said Voldemort, "I will keep in contact with all of you. Now, Iselde, I have a request of you."

"Yes Tom?"

"Harry here is the last remaining member of the Potter family. As I will be busy in China, I will be most grateful if you could look after him."

At this point, Harry started crying. Voldemort looked at him, and was alarmed to see that his skin was paling.

"Dinky!" yelled Voldemort.

Dinky popped into the room next to Voldemort.

"Yes Master?" she asked.

"What is wrong with Harry?"

Dinky used some house-elf equivalent of a diagnostics charm.

"Master, Harry's magic was still connected to his mother's when she died. He is also dying," said the house-elf in a grave voice.

Voldemort was shocked while Matthew, Mizuki and Jake paled. Iselde started muttering "Turning…. Daywalker…. Wrist," and then looked at Voldemort.

"Tom, I think that the only way he would survive is for me to turn him," she said.

Voldemort thought for a second, then nodded.

"Do what you must," he said.

Quickly, Iselde slashed her wrist with her fangs, and pressed the wound to Harry's mouth. He sucked on it greedily, color rapidly returning to his face. Once he had returned to his normal color, Iselde removed her wrist and licked it, sealing the wound.

Turning to Voldemort, she said, "He will be a daywalker because he has not been bitten. I will take care of him."

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Iselde. I thank the rest of you too, for helping me so much," said Voldemort.

The four nodded, and Iselde picked Harry up from the table. Already, small fangs were showing through from his upper mouth. Iselde smiled at her new charge. She had always wanted a son.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - - - -

**10 years later**

"Luke!" yelled the black haired daywalker.

A blond of the same age as Harry poked his head around the door and walked into the room. "What Harry?"

"Where's Samantha?"

"I think she's hunting rats."

"Ugh. Always when I need to leave. I still don't see why I have to go to that stupid school."

"Because your Uncle Tom says you need to learn wizarding magic too."

"It's still stupid. Why can't he teach me?"

"Think of it this way: Blaise will be there."

Harry blushed. "How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Well, you're all excited because you get to see Daphne."

"Humph."

At this moment a green basilisk slithered into the room and slithered onto Harry's trunk.

'_Samantha, where have you been?'_

'_Hunting.'_

'_You knew we needed to leave this morning'_

'_Well I was hungry.'_

Harry looked into her eyes. As her bonded, he was not hurt, even when she didn't have her third eyelid over her eyes.

"You know, no matter how much I hear you speak in that language, it's still strange," said a voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up to see his Uncle Sirius standing there.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran over to him.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"I guess. Where's Aunt Bella?"

"She had to go talk to the Admiral."

"Ohhhhh."

"She'll be careful."

"Just like you, huh?"

"You rascal!"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, I thought it was time to go."

"Oh yeah, Remus is downstairs with your mother."

Sirius levitated Harry and Luke's trunks out the door and down the stairs, Samantha hissing in excitement.

Harry and Luke followed, walking slowly down the stairs as it was the last time they would see them for at least half a year. They reached the sitting room of the house, and Iselde grabbed Harry in a hug.

"You be good, alright?" she said.

"I will mum," said Harry.

"Good. I don't want a note saying that you bit a teacher or anything. I don't want them to even find out what you are, alright?"

"Yes mum."

"Ok. You be good for Remus. Same goes for you, Luke."

"Yes ma'am," said the only other daywalker child.

- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - -

They arrived at Kings Cross station half an hour early. Grabbing carts, they loaded the trunks onto them, and walked towards platforms 9 and 10.

Remus pointed towards the barrier that separated platforms 9 and 10.

"The entrance to the platform is right there. Don't be afraid that you will crash. It helps if you do it at a bit of a run."

Together, Harry and Luke jogged towards the barrier, and soon where staring at the black and red train engine of the Hogwarts Express. Remus followed them and they soon found a compartment towards the end of the train. After loading the trunks onto the racks, Remus said that he had to go.

"Jake wants to talk to me soon and I have to be ready. Write sometime."

"I will," said Harry.

"Good. See you at Christmas."

Remus left, and soon the train was packed with students. Parents waved good bye and late students hurried to get on the train. As soon as the big clock over the entrance struck ten, the train left. As soon as the train got out of the city, the compartment door opened, and two girls poked their heads in.

"There you are," said the taller one, who had blue eyes and black hair, "We looked all over for you."

"Well, here we are," said Harry with a smile.

"Yeah, here you are," said the shorter one, who had blond hair and green eyes.

The taller one, Blaise Zabini, sat down next to Harry and the other, Daphne Greengrass, sat next to Luke.

"So, how are you doing Mr. Potter?"

"Better, now that you're here."

"Hey you weren't doing too bad before either," Luke pointed out.

"But now the day's perfect, wouldn't you agree?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure," he said.

Blaise giggled. "You're so sweet, Mr. Daywalker."

Blaise and Daphne knew exactly what Harry and Luke were, as they were the daughters of some of Voldemort's closest friends, and Daphne was actually a relative of Iselde.

The four of them made small talk for a while, until the compartment door slid open again.

In the doorway stood a red headed boy, a black boy and a bushy-haired girl.

"They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. You're him, aren't you?" said the red headed boy.

"Why does it matter?" Harry said coolly.

Disconcerted, the boy managed to stutter, "We-well you're famous."

"I am well aware of that fact. And if you just came to gawk at me, would you kindly get out?"

Ignoring the last remark, the boy said, "I'm Ron Weasley. My parents were friends of your parents."

Harry snorted. "I highly doubt that. See, I know who my parents were friends with."

Ron recoiled, about to retort, but the bushy-haired girl butted in.

"I've read all about you," she said, "You're in Amazing Feats of the 20th Century, Rise and Fall of the Darkness, and you have several biographies."

Harry sighed. This was just great. He had several books written about him that knew nothing about him.

"Would you three get out, you're starting to get on our nerves," said Blaise, standing up.

"I don't believe I was talking to you," said Ron.

Harry sighed and hissed, waking up Samantha who poked her head out from under the seats where she had taken refuge. Hissing, Samantha bared her fangs, sending the three scrambling out the door. They ran towards the front of the train while the four in the compartment laughed.

"Did you see the girl's face? That was priceless," said Daphne.

"I know . And the Weasel looked like he was going to crap himself," said Luke.

The others started laughing again. Blaise, who was still standing, fell onto Harry who did nothing to rectify the situation. In fact, he looked rather pleased. After a while, they calmed down and Blaise slid onto the seat next to Harry, blushing a little.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Harry.

"Slytherin," said Daphne and Blaise immediately.

Luke had to think for a minute, before he said, "Probably Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin for you then," said Blaise.

"Why?"

"Because you're not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw."

"Hey!!"

Daphne and Harry snorted, before Daphne whacked Blaise on the head.

"Owwwwwww!! That wasn't very nice!" said Blaise.

"Anyway, I'm not sure what house I'll be in. My parents were in Gryffindor and Uncle Matthew says I'm brave enough to be a lion. According to Uncle Sirius, I'm loyal and mum says I'm smart. But I was hoping for Slytherin, like Uncle Tom."

"Well, I hope Slytherin too, because I KNOW that's where we are going," said Blaise.

Harry smiled at her, and they talked for the rest of the ride.

- - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- -- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- -- - - - - -

Getting off the train, the four of them followed the other first years to where a large man was yelling, "Firs' years, firs' years over here."

As soon as it looked like everyone was there, he said, "Alrigh' if you would follow me."

Turning around, he walked down a short hill, to where a small fleet of boats sat on the edge of a huge lake.

"Alrigh' get in the boats, no more'n four to one boat," said the large man.

The four quickly got into a boat together, and when everyone was in a boat, the man said, "Alrigh' then, FORWARD."

As soon as he said this, the boats moved towards the other side of the lake, where a huge castle stood, slowly becoming visible in the fog, They went beneath the castle, under a curtain of ivy, and landed near a flight of stairs that lead up to two grand double doors. Walking up the steps, the man knocked on the doors three times. The doors opened to reveal a stern looking witch.

"The firs' years, Professor," said the man.

"Thank you, Hagrid," said the witch.

Hagrid started to walk back down to the boats, but paused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a toad.

"Is this anyone's toad?" he asked.

A large, yet timid boy stepped forward. "It's mine," squeaked the boy.

"There yeh go now. Take better care of him," said Hagrid.

"Ye-yes sir."

Hagrid turned, and once again headed down to the boats.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said the witch in the doorway, "I am the Deputy Headmistress Prof. McGonagall. If you would follow me."

They filed through the doors and through a grand hallway. Then they turned to the right into a room that was obviously a waiting room.

"Here you will wait while the rest of the school sits down. I will come and get you when it is time for the Sorting. And I suggest that some of you smarten yourselves up a bit," said Prof. McGonagall.

Her gaze lingered on Weasley, who had a smudge of dirt on his nose, and Neville, whose shirt was halfway tucked in. She then swept out of the room. As soon as she left, muttering broke out in between the students.

"I heard we had to wrestle a troll."

"I hope I get into Ravenclaw."

"… I learned the Jelly-Legs jinx and the Levitation charm…"

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin…"

This one actually came from right next to Harry. He turned and looked at the culprit, Luke.

"Man, relax. If you really want to be in Slytherin, I'm sure the Hat will let you," said Harry.

Luke gave a lopsided smile. "Thanks, man," he whispered.

At this point, the doors opened again and McGonagall stepped back in.

"It is time for the Sorting. Please get in a single file line and follow me," she said.

They got in a line and marched out and into the Great Hall. They gasped at the ceiling, shied away from the older students and some looked with confusion at the ragged old hat that was on a stool at the front of the hall. As soon as the line stopped, a crack appeared in the hat, and it started to sing. After the song was done, McGonagall pulled out a scroll from her robes and called out a name.

"Abbot, Hannah."

The girl ran up and put the hat on her head. Soon it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF," and she ran to the Hufflepuff Table. After about three dozen more people, the professor called, "Potter, Harry." As Harry walked up to the stool, he noticed that everyone was staring at him, and people were muttering things like, "THE Harry Potter?" and "I heard he was raised by muggles."

Harry reached the stool and jammed the hat onto his head. Immediately, he heard the hat's voice speaking to him.

"Ahh, a daywalker. I haven't had the pleasure of sorting one of your kind for centuries. Always a challenge, always a challenge. Now, where to place you? You are brave yes, but I see that spark of ambition. You are loyal to a fault, yet smart as an owl. Yes, yes, you are one tough customer. Ahh, I see you are a parseltongue. What's this? You are also a shifter and a multi animagus? My, my, Mr. Potter, you are full of surprises. Now, better be SLYTHERIN!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, nine pages. That's a lot, for me at least. I hope you enjoyed it.

For those of you who read The New Marauders, I have not given up on it. At first I had too few ideas to write another chapter, but now I have so many I don't know where to start. I hope to get a chapter up before the New Year.

REVIEW PLEASE!! It is much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. Now, on with the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Parseltongue'_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence filled the Great Hall. Most of it sat with their mouths open, staring in shock at the hat sitting on the young boy's head. Daphne smirked from the Slytherin table where she had been sorted earlier, and Luke and Blaise smirked from their places in line. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the hat, and wondered how he could mold Harry into his successor when he was in Slytherin. Obviously, his plan to make him friends with the youngest male Weasley had failed. He would have to talk to that one. Meanwhile, Harry took the hat off of his head, and looked at the silenced hall.

"What?" he said, smiling, but not enough to reveal his fangs. He had expected this to happen. After all, his parents were in Gryffindor, and he had "defeated" the most infamous Slytherin in history after Salazar himself. Ignoring the looks he was receiving, he walked calmly to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Daphne. Slowly, someone at the Slytherin table started clapping. Soon, this had escalated until everyone in the hall besides the previously mentioned Weasley and the two with him were clapping. After the clapping died down, a stunned Prof. McGonagall read another name from the list.

"Roberts, Luke!" (A/N: If you can't tell, that's not his real last name. Just had to say that.)

Harry's best friend walked forward and set the hat on his head. Harry crossed his fingers under the table. The hat soon yelled "SLYTHERIN!" and Harry started clapping loudly. Luke walked over to the table and sat next to Harry.

"Phew," he said, "it actually did try and put me in Ravenclaw, but I was able to make it see reason. Can you imagine me in Ravenclaw?"

"No. You'd probably be the worlds dumbest Ravenclaw," said Harry, who received a punch on the arm.

They kept arguing quietly until Daphne poked them and said, "It's Blaise's turn."

They looked up and Blaise was just putting the hat on. Immediately, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise sat down next to Daphne, and after Dumbledore said a few words (Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!), they started eating. No one seemed to notice that Harry and Luke were eating mostly meat, and were choosing the rarest, bloodiest ones they could find. No one, that is, except for Dumbledore, who was staring at them, not even touching any food.

'Interesting, interesting. Does he get enough meat at that house of his? Does he eat enough?' he thought as Harry took another helping. He was under the impression that Harry was still at the Dursleys. He had forgotten to put up monitoring wards and when he remembered, it was too much of hassle. This was because the wards were focused on a power stone in the exact center of the house. In this case, the center was a point inside the cupboard wall, just the left of where he had instructed the Dursleys to put Harry's bed. 'Of course not,' he thought, snickering to himself. 'Quite the stroke of genius to put Potter in that house.' His mind then turned to his problem. 'But how could he have found a friend?' He had put compulsion charms on the Dursleys to make them isolate Harry, although they might have done that anyways. As Dumbledore mused, Harry and his friends were talking about what they were going to do about Harry and Luke's need for blood.

"So how are you going to take care of your little red problem?" asked Blaise.

"Well, mum is going to send what she can and if we need more, there's always you two, if you would let us," said Harry

Looking around, Daphne said, "Lets finish this later, there's too many people who can overhear."

And so they ate, talking about less serious topics until Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem," he started, "Before we go off to our dorms, there are a few things that must be taken care of. First, a notice to our first years, and to a few of our older students: the forbidden forest is off-limits." At this point he looked pointedly at two red headed twins who somehow looked infinitely more trustworthy than Ron Weasley, who must have been their brother. Dumbledore continued, "And last, Fanged Frisbees have been added to the ever growing list of banned items, bringing the number of banned items up to around 421 I believe. And now off you trot."

The prefects gathered the first years and headed to their respective dormitories. The older years waited before leaving and the teachers left last after all the students were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -

Severus Snape frowned as he walked towards the Slytherin common room. He couldn't believe it. A Potter was in Slytherin! Then again, considering whom he had been raised by and what he was, it wasn't too much of a surprise. And after making up with and getting to know James Potter, he had learned that James could have been in Slytherin. He would have too, if he hadn't had to please his parents. He stopped in front of the hidden door to the common room and uttered the password (The Poison) to a large painting of a variety of magical snakes. The largest in the painting, a basilisk, hissed and sunk its teeth into the large chair in the center of the painting. The chair looked to be recently vacated, as if the occupant had recently run away. Or been eaten. A doorknob formed where the Basilisk had bitten the chair, and Severus turned it, granting him entry to the darkest (and in his opinion, best) common room. The gaggle of students immediately quieted. Dismissing the older years, Professor Snape looked at the assembled first years. He found four of the five students that he knew sitting at the back, conversing in quiet tones about something. The remaining student he found near the front in between two hulking boys who could probably pass of as sixth years in terms of pure muscle mass. He wondered if they had the brains to match. Probably not.

"Now. Welcome to Slytherin House. I am Professor Snape, as most of you know. While in this house, you will follow these rules:

1: Be loyal to those who deserve your loyalty. No blind loyalty, like the Puffs.

2: Make sure your friends are trustworthy. Anyone can betray you at any moment. Make sure that person is not someone close enough to you to do any damage.

3: Revenge is not taken out in front of a crowded hallway, but sneakily. Preferably in the form of a time-delay curse.

4: Do nothing to embarrass this House.

5: If caught breaking the rules… just don't get caught.

6: No harming others within this house WITHOUT DUE CAUSE.

7: In this house we understand that some of you have family business to attend to, so if you are gone for a while, it's okay. Just make sure someone else knows.

If you follow these rules, we should have no problems. Now, off to bed with you. Potter, Roberts, stay here," he said as the first years turned to leave.

As soon as the others left, Prof. Snape, pulling a case out of his robes, said, "Here's the first shipment. Iselde said it is enough to last until early November. She also said she doesn't know if she can get you more, so you might have to find another source."

"Thank you, Se- Professor," said Luke.

"No problem," said Prof. Snape.

Severus then swept out of the common, to his own rooms in the back of his office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning found the four eating at the end of the Slytherin table with no one around them while Severus went around handing out the schedules.

"So, what would happen if you bit us," asked Daphne.

"Well, the only way to become a vampire by draining blood is if we give you some of ours afterwards. Otherwise, you're perfectly fine," said Harry.

"So, no scars, no nothing?"

"No."

"If you need us too, we'll be there," said Blaise.

"Potter, schedules," said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Prof. Snape standing behind them. Harry grabbed the four offered schedules and passed them to his friends. They had potions first, with the Gryffindors, then Charms with the Hufflepuffs. After lunch they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors and finally Herbology with Ravenclaw. After eating, they trooped back to the dungeons to potions. After class started, Prof. Snape started speaking.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he spoke, barely above a whisper, "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed that speech, until the door burst open and Weasley came rushing in.

"Ahh, Weasley. Now that you have finally managed to show up, I will have to take five points from Gryffindor," said Snape.

"But—"stuttered Weasley.

"Another five off for talking back," said the Professor.

"Weasley," he suddenly barked, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"…. Can you repeat that sir?"

"Obviously, you have not opened your potions text, Weasley," sneered the Professor, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I-I don't know sir."

"Tut-tut, Weasley, even your idiot brothers could answer that one."

At this point Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, where trying hard to keep from laughing, and even Luke, who rarely laughed, was snickering. The bushy haired girl from the train was jumping up and down, her hand raised high into the air.

"Let's try again Weasley. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir, but I think Hermione does, try her."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Weasley. Now, let's see if someone competent can answer these questions. Ahh, perfect, Mr. Potter. What would I get if added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, which is a very powerful sleeping potion," said Harry, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Very good, a point to Slytherin. Now, Ms. Zabini, where would I find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat. It is a stone that is used to cure most poisons," said Blaise.

"Another point to Slytherin. Finally, Mr. Roberts, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Luke said, "They are the same plant, also know as aconite."

"Very good, a point to Slytherin. Now that we know who is competent, and who is not, let us brew this potion." Snape flicked his wand, and instructions appeared on the board. He spoke again, "You have until the end of the period. Begin."

There was a scramble for the supply closet, as students got the ingredients they did not have in their potion kits. Blaise and Daphne followed behind to get the ingredients while Harry and Luke got out the cauldrons and other supplies.

When Blaise and Daphne and came back, arms full of porcupine quills and dried nettles, Harry spoke, "Right, the Color Change Potion, sounds easy. Let's start."

They started brewing with ease, and looked to be ahead of everyone else when Harry noticed something about the potion at the next table over. Looking at the brewer, Harry decided to help him.

"Hey, Longbottom, don't add those yet," hissed Harry.

The boy in question was in the process of adding the porcupine quills before the nettles boiled. He looked up and then at the directions on the board.

"Thanks Potter," said Neville, relieved, and surprised that a Slytherin would help him.

"It's Harry," said Harry with a smile. He knew that Neville wasn't like the other Gryffindors from what Blaise had told him from playing with Neville as a kid.

"Thanks Harry," said Neville again.

"No problem," said Harry.

The rest of the period passed relatively quickly, with Neville making very few mistakes, Harry helping him after he and Luke were done. He ended up with a very good potion and a huge confidence boost. Meanwhile, Weasley was having instructions hissed in his ear by Granger, when Snape swept by Weasley's cauldron.

"Tut-tut, no cheating Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape.

"But-but," stuttered Weasley.

"A point from Gryffindor for back-talking. And you Granger, a point from Gryffindor for helping him."

Harry, Luke, Blaise and Daphne snickered while Draco snorted, barely able to keep his laughter in.

Then, the period ended and they walked down to their dorms to put away their potions supplies before heading to Charms. Charms turned out to be a very interesting class. The professor was very short and squeaked when he called Harry's name. They were working on the levitation charm, which the four mastered in a matter of minutes. For Blaise and Daphne, they were able to master it through previous practice. For Harry and Luke, they were able to finish so fast because they were vampires and able to feel their magic. Prof. Flitwick was astounded that four students were able to master it so quickly and awarded twenty points to Slytherin. After lunch, they trouped down to where Hagrid was waiting.

After they all had gathered, Hagrid spoke up. "I got an interestin' lesson fer you t'day. We're going ta' be studyin' nifflers," he said, pointing to a large mound of sand and a very large crate on the other side. The rest of the lesson was considerably fun, and different than what they had heard about Hagrid. They only hoped that the rest of the year could be the same. After it was over, they walked to the greenhouses which were very close. Under the watchful eye of Prof. Sprout, they worked on planting roses 'just so that you can get used to the idea of planting plants.'

As they walked to the dormitories to change, Daphne said, "My favorite class is Herbology."

"Why," asked Luke, "some sort of expectation to live up to your last name?"

"Haha, very funny," said Daphne, "No, I just like it."

"I liked potions," said Harry.

"Same here," said Blaise.

"Charms is the best," said Luke.

"Yeah, but we have it easy," said Harry.

"True, but that doesn't mean it's not fun," said Luke.

They changed in the dorms and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Right before they got their, they were waylaid by Peeves. Making sure no one was around besides them, Harry performed some quick vampire magic that stuck Peeves to the ceiling.

They continued walking into the Great Hall, ignoring Peeves' pleas to let him down. In the Great Hall there were only a few students and even fewer teachers. They sat down at the Slytherin table, talking about their favorite classes. After a few minutes, two red headed twins burst in and rushed over to the Slytherin table.

"We wish we--" said one twin.

"--Could do that," finished the other.

Harry looked up. "Do what?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Stick Peeves--"

"—to the ceiling."

"We've been trying for ages, but everything misses--"

"How'd you do it anyways?"

"That's a family secret," said Harry.

"Oh. By the way I'm Forge and that's Gred," said the first twin.

"Nice to meet you Fred and George," said Harry.

"How'd you know about us?" said George- Gred.

"Snape told us," Harry said simply, "Oh, and unlike your brother, you two actually look trustworthy, so how about you help us pull of the biggest prank of your lives?"

"I dunno, we mean--" said Fred-Forge

"--We've done some pretty huge things," said George.

"But not on… Dumbledore and McGonagall, right?" asked Harry.

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ok yes this chapter is shorter. Whatever.

Yes, I feel that Care of Magical Creatures should be a first year class, and yes, Hagrid teaches it from the beginning.

Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Fawkes blinked. In most people's minds this was not anything special, but in his it was monumental. He was free! Dumbledore's twisted imperious curse was somehow broken and he was free! Dumbledore needed Fawkes to show up as the typical "Light Lord" but the phoenix was not willing, sensing the evil within. But Fawkes believed that he was free because of the two vampires in the school. Vampires and phoenixes were different sides of the same coin. Add in dementors and you have a triangle between dark, light and grey. Sadness, happiness and fear. The three emotions connected the three creatures, creating a bond that got stronger the closer they were to each other. The bond also got stronger as they spent time with each other as do the creatures themselves. This resulted in the imperius curse being lifted and Fawkes' freedom. He winged out the window to wait until he could visit the vampires. In the meantime, he went and hunted in the Forbidden Forest.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

Dumbledore was eating breakfast when he felt the connection between him and Fawkes disappear. The connection that had lasted since Grindelwald and allowed him to control Fawkes was gone. He excused himself and calmly swept out of the hall. Then promptly ran as soon as he reached empty corridors, scaring more than a few late students. Two of these were Harry and Luke, who looked strangely after him.

"Barmy old coot," chuckled Harry.

"Whatever it was it looked like it was bothering him," said Luke.

"Good. He deserves it," said Harry, his features darkening.

He had felt this way about Dumbledore since he was four, the first time he had asked his "Uncle Tom" where his father was. He had thought that Queen Iselde was his mother, but was heartbroken to learn that she wasn't and his real parents were dead. Iselde was his "blood-mother" which meant that she had turned him, and looked after him as if he really was her son. And so, a few days after Voldemort told him where his parents were, she introduced him to Luke, the only other daywalker child in the European Empire. Luke was also an orphan, the child of two vampires who were murdered by a vampire hunter. They had become closer until they were brothers in all but blood, so Luke got concerned when he saw that Harry was exhibiting the first signs of a vampiric magical explosion. His eyes had become slitted and red, his hands forming fists and nails sharpening and cutting into his palms and his body starting to glow red. Luke looked around and made sure no one was in the corridor then led Harry into an empty classroom and locked the door with a locking charm. Luke briefly noticed the open window looking onto the Forbidden Forest before his attention was turned back to Harry who was now floating a foot off the ground. Luke shoved him into a chair and wondered how to stop the explosion. A vampiric magical explosion destroyed everything that was non living in a certain radius, determined by the strength of the caster. Magical beings within that radius had their magic ripped from them for an average of 3 to 20 days, also depending on the caster. And, there was no known way to stop it, which means Luke was surprised when the glow around Harry lessened and his feet lowered to the floor. Harry sat up like he was listening for something. And then Luke heard what Harry apparently had. It was a phoenix song although somehow darker than the other time he had heard a phoenix song. And unlike that last time it calmed him. It grew louder and Harry's symptoms lessened until Harry was back to normal and a phoenix was perched on the back of the chair he was in.

Harry turned to the phoenix and asked, "Aren't you Dumbledore's phoenix?"

At this the phoenix glared at Harry and trilled angrily. At the same time, both vampires heard a voice in their heads saying, "Was."

Harry immediately looked at the phoenix and asked, "Was?"

"I was Dumbledore's phoenix," said the voice.

"What do you mean was?" asked Luke

The phoenix turned its head towards him.

"I mean that Dumbledore's twisted imperious curse on me was broken and it's thanks to you two."

"I always wondered how that monster could have a phoenix," said Luke.

"Us? What did we do?" asked Harry.

Fawkes proceeded to tell them about the triangle between the three creatures. They listened with rapt attention until Fawkes was finished.

"How many people know this?" asked Harry.

"Now? Not many. It was common knowledge in the day of the founders, but it has died out in most places. The only beings I know for certain know would be your queen, the dementor king and the oldest phoenixes," said Fawkes.

"So Dumbledore doesn't know then?" asked Luke.

Fawkes shook his head.

"What are you going to do now that you are free?" asked Harry.

"Well I was thinking I would become the familiar of one of you," said Fawkes.

Luke and Harry were awestruck.

Fawkes continued, "You saved me and I feel that you could really use my help. The only thing is, I don't know which one of you to pick."

"Choose Harry," said Luke, "I'm more of a cat person."

Harry turned to him. "You sure?" he asked, "I've already got Samantha."

"Yeah, and my instincts tell me you will need him more than me," said Luke.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Just place some of your blood on my talon," said Fawkes.

Harry did as he was told and there was a flash of blue and black fire. After it cleared, a new Fawkes stood there. He was much bigger than before and was now black with some dark blue feathers.

"Thank you Harry," said Fawkes, "Now, I believe you have some food to eat."

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

As Harry and Luke were adapting to life at Hogwarts, Voldemort was busy. After training in Japan for the past 10 years, he was having the first meeting official meeting with his allies and lieutenants, his "inner circle." Queen Iselde of the vampires, wing leader Fireclaw of the dragon clan, and pack leader Jameson, leader of the British werewolves, along with his right hand wolf, Remus Lupin, sat on the left side of the long table. On the other side sat Queen Ashinawa of the cat tribe, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," started tom, "Welcome back. It is definitely good to see all of you again. These past 10 years have been intriguing and educational, at least for me. I hope they have been as interesting for you as they have for me."

Here, Queen Iselde took over. "They definitely have been. Harry takes after both his parents, meaning he has come up with probably the most…. unusual pranks ever seen. Other than that, we have grown fond of Scotland and hope to move there permanently, and we have also grown considerably. It is also good to see all of you again as well."

Fireclaw spoke next. "Well, the rumors of another dragon clan in Africa were true. However, this wasn't just any dragon clan. They were the Lorelae Andulakai."

This announcement was met with shock by everyone at the table except for Tom, Sirius, Lucius and Bellatrix who were confused.

"I'm guessing they're important," said Sirius.

"You have no idea," said Iselde, "The Lorelae Andulakai are an ancient race, the guardians of life, death and magic. They have three forms. One is a normal human, but very beautiful. The second is their natural form. This is an elf, not a house elf, but a full-blooded elf, Lord of the Rings style, with the horns, eyes and teeth of a dragon. They also have the wings of a dragon, but these depend on the third form. The third form is the defining feature of the Lorelae Andulakai. They have three major types. Life, death and magic. Life dragons look like your stereotypical dragon, death dragons are skeletal versions of life dragons and magic dragons look like them but made out of smoke. They are all immortal like vampires."

"You said major types? Are there more?" asked Lucius.

"Aahh, yes, the Andurasthe," said Fireclaw, "The Andurasthe is the leader of the Lorelae Andulakai. Their dragon form is a combination of the three other types. Their head to just behind the forelimbs is skeletal, allowing you to see into the ribcage, which is filled with the magic dragons 'smoke.' From their wings back they are life dragon. The Andurasthe is the most powerful being on the planet, able to use life and death magic along with normal magic. They are also able to bring the dead genuinely back to life."

"Unfortunately, none has been born since before the founders of Hogwarts," interrupted Iselde.

"However, their seers have envisioned that one has been born and is about Harry's age. The Andurasthe is not born to a pair of Lorelae Andulakai. He or she is born to a pair of normal wizards. They were in Africa looking for that person," said Fireclaw.

The assembled people sat dumbstruck until Jake cleared his throat.

"While I'm sure I have nothing as huge as that, I do have some news. Thanks to Remus here, we have discovered how to keep our minds during the transformation, and do it painlessly anytime," he said.

Again, the others were dumbstruck. This was a major development, meaning that the werewolves could be at their best all the time and fewer werewolves would side with Dumbledore and the Ministry just because those organizations supplied them with the Wolfsbane potion.

Again, jack spoke, "We also have grown considerably and have absorbed the Western American pack."

The table was silent for a while. These last two reports had given them a lot to think about. A potential new ally and an existing one growing that much stronger was enough good news to make the disappointment that was the last 10 years seem almost worth it. Finally, Voldemort spoke up.

"As important as that news is, I believe we should continue. Does anyone else have any important news?" he asked.

Sirius cleared his throat. Once everyone's attention was on him, he started speaking.

"Remus, Peter and I have been placed on the Ministry's criminal list, for being supporters of you," he said.

"Well, at least there's one thing that they've got right," commented Bellatrix.

"Very true," said Voldemort, "is that all?"

"No, Tom," said Bellatrix, "The Admiral reports that his forces have grown tremendously, numbering somewhere in the five-thousand range. Some are wizards, some are squibs, but most are muggles who saw other witches and wizards doing magic, particularly on the day of your 'downfall.'"

"Aahh, very good news. Now, if that's all, I believe that I have some explaining to do," said Voldemort, "I have been in Japan as you all know, training in several styles of magic and muggle fighting. I have also learned that Dumbledore has… summoned several demons to apparently 'watch over us.'" He held up a hand to fend off the questions and continued, "All light masters, which he regrettably is, know the blackest of magics so that they know their chosen type of magic's weaknesses and how to defeat the black magic. Dumbledore has started to actively use this magic. I do not know what this will do to his status as a "Light Lord," but he will doubtlessly keep the façade of being on to the public. Well, back to the demons. They are apparently a type of imp, capable of turning invisible, but rather weak. My friends in Japan have developed a way to thwart these demons." He pulled out several necklaces. "These are made out of a special ore called thoradion. It is found only in Japan and is highly magical. The demons cannot sense you while you wear it, so keep it on at all times." He passed the necklaces around the table, and they put them on. A faint glow surrounded them, and then subsided. Tom continued, "Before we begin to attack again, we need to recruit more people and generally turn the people off of Dumbledore. Jake, I need you to go to the mainland with your pack and see if you can get any packs there to join us. Mizuki, you go with him and try to recruit there. Bellatrix, go to Knockturn alley and tell Borgin to come see me. After that, you know what to do. Sirius, get in contact with your niece, Tonks was it? See what can be done there. Then, go to The Forbidden Forest and talk to a centaur named Bane. Matthew, I need you to get Lucius Malfoy to come talk to me and then go contact the Lorelae Andulakai. Help them in any way you can. We need them on our side. Thank you."

Tom nodded his head and they all stood up. After shaking hands, they left to attend to their respective duties. After a few minutes, Lucius came in.

"Yes, Tom?" he asked.

"Go to the minister, the Daily Prophet, the WWN, anyone who can discredit Dumbledore. Then, go to the other Hogwarts governors, find their opinions of Dumbledore, and if possible and needed, change their minds about him. Don't threaten them however."

"Of course," said Lucius, and he swept from the room while Tom sat back, contemplating his next move.

- - -- - - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- -- -- -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -- -- -- -- -- --

A few days later.

In the Ravenclaw common room, Nymphadora Tonks sat in contemplation. Her uncle, supposed follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had sent her a letter. The letter asked her to meet him at the shrieking shack the next weekend, which happened to be a Hogsmeade weekend. The letter also mentioned Harry Potter, telling her to get in contact with him. What she was pondering was whether or not to, firstly, contact Potter and secondly, meet her Uncle. She wanted to go, but the cautionary side of her asked her what would happen if he was really dark. It had been ages since she last saw her uncle, so she eventually decided to at least speak to Potter. Even though he was a Slytherin, he was only a firstie, so how bad could he be?"

- -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- --

"Potter. Hey, Potter." Harry and Luke turned around at the sound of a voice behind them. An attractive seventh year girl with longish black and pink hair walked up to them.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"My uncle sent me a letter and said I should talk to her," she said, unsure if she could discuss this around his friend.

"Oh, you must be Tonks?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"Is there a place we could talk that's more private? We don't really know our way around yet. Oh, and Luke knows everything," said Harry, noticing the pointed look she gave his friend.

"Sure," said Tonks, and she led them down a corridor and into a dusty classroom. Tonks cast a few locking and silencing charms on the door. She turned and saw that Potter and Luke were sitting on two of the desks.

"So," said Tonks, "Talk to me. What's this all about?"

Harry paused for a few moments and then spoke.

"What if..." he started, "What if I told you that it wasn't Voldemort but Dumbledore that killed my parents?"

Tonks jaw dropped.

Harry nodded. "It's true," he said, "a very accomplished legili- you do know what occlumency is?" She nodded and Harry continued. "A very accomplished occlumens pulled that memory from my head. I can show it to you if you like?"

She shook her head.

"Although I have hardly met you, I have no reason to doubt your words. Your willingness to show me a memory of it alone speaks volumes."

"Well, Dumbledore did this… well, maybe I should start from the beginning."

/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/////\\\\//\/\/\

Finally, another chapter. Another one is in the works also, so hope to have that up soon.


	4. Why isn't this chapter ready!

Hey everyone, sorry I've been slow updating, but I've been agonizing over this:

What exactly did Dumbledore do that's evil? I have sort of come up with a solution, but it just doesn't seem adequate. Anyone have any ideas?

You'll get special mention in the chapter and my eternal gratitude.

Just pm me or review, doesn't matter which.

Thanks all for reading and/or posting an idea.

And thanks again for those of you who give me ideas.


End file.
